


Doctor's Down Time

by Pernicious_Feb 14 2001-July 29 2018 RIP (Malicious_Intent)



Series: Docsbum [3]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malicious_Intent/pseuds/Pernicious_Feb%2014%202001-July%2029%202018%20RIP
Summary: Doc and Kapkan are spending some quality time together. Blitz arrives late and gets a pleasant surprise. One he wouldn't mind joining in on.





	Doctor's Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this makes you feel better Baugette/Docsbum!!!!
> 
> I did my very best, but it's the first NSFW i've ever written!! I know some people had wanted me to continue "After Hours" but at the time I wasn't sure how well I'd do writing NSFW. Guess we'll find out now!!
> 
> I know Doc's eyes are actually brown, but I like blue better....
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (I do take oneshot requests. I just need your headcannons for the characters you want me to write about. :) )

Doc gave the smallest whine as he felt something warm and wet brush against his inner thigh, much too low for his current needs. "Max..." The frenchman complained, a sound of amusement sounding from somewhere behind him, the bed creaking softly as his lover changed his positioning.

 

" _Tерпение_ , doktor." Kapkan responded quietly, leaning forwards to put a little more pressure on the hand he'd strategically positioned between the older's shoulders, effectively keeping Doc from squirming too much. " _Терпение,_ " the taller stated again in a soft tone as he silently guided his aching cock to its intended target, relishing the way the older man jumped at the initial contact.

 

Biting his lower lip as Kapkan began to push into him, Doc arched his back and tried to push his chest up off the bed, the russian's hand ensuring he was incapable of doing so. The pressure was intense as Kapkan gave a slow, inward push, stopping only when he was about halfway in, the medic moaning as he tried to press back against his lover, the Russian repeating the same word that he'd stated earlier:  _patience_.

 

Damn his never ending patience!

 

Kapkan waited for a few moments to ensure his partner had adjusted, the scarred man worrying the inside of his lip as he tried to keep still, the heated tightness surrounding him all but screaming for him to continue. During this time the Russian reached around beneath Doc, fingers easily locating the smaller's stiff member, Kapkan gripping it tightly as he began to slowly rock back and forth, pushing a little more of his own cock into the trembling man beneath him, fist mirroring the movement as he firmly pumped Doc's pulsating member.

 

"Ma-ah-x! _Please_!" Doc moaned incoherently, the warm hand teasing his hard cock enough to drive him mad at most times, but with the addition of the sensation of being filled to the breaking point was enough for him to be nearly mindless.

 

The sound of the door to the GSG9 barracks opening was enough for Doc's blue eyes to widen in horror. The entire GSG9 group was supposed to be  _out_. Out  _late_! They'd all headed off for some down time before Kapkan had approached the frenchman to order him to take some down time for himself.

 

"Shit!" Doc groaned as Kapkan took that exact moment to give a final thrust, jostling his lover against the bed just as he'd been attempting to get up.

 

"Спокойствие. Это просто Elias." Came the soothing tone, calloused hands firmly kneading Doc's hips as he twisted his head around to look behind him at the gaping German, the police officer just staring at what was happening directly before him with his mouth hanging open.

 

Doc opened his mouth to attempt to explain, Kapkan choosing that moment to give a hard thrust, any words that the frenchman had planned thrown to the wind as he cried out in pleasure, face buried in the blankets beneath him as the Russian set a steady pace, hands braced on either side of the smaller's body.

 

"Thought you'd - _Блядь-_ want to join when you... got back." Kapkan stated in broken english, grunting in pleasure as Doc arched back into him, changing the angle perfectly. He leaned down to bite and kiss at the frenchman's neck and shoulders, enjoying every little sound that came from between those perfect lips, blue eyes slightly hazy as Doc tried to somewhat return the gesture. 

 

Blitz was staring, mouth dry as his pants gradually tightened. This wasn't at all what he'd expected to find when he returned back to the barracks, having been sent to put in a report back at HQ while his other squadmates had gone out for some fun. 

 

"Fuck," the german whispered in a hoarse voice, watching Kapkan's back as the muscled trapper increased his pace, sweat glistening in the dim lighting as Doc moaned and whimpered, pleading unintelligibly. Whether it was for more or something else, Blitz couldn't tell. 

 

Overcome with pleasure, Doc groaned as Kapkan suddenly changed pace, shifting from a harder pace to a slow, deep one that had the russian grinding against that perfect spot with every inward push. Gentle fingers gripped his chin, a thumb swiping across his bottom lip as he opened his eyes again, coming face to face with Blitz. The German smiled widely at him, leaning in close to press an eager kiss to his lips, Doc parting them ever so slightly in order to give the larger man access. Tongues danced as Blitz swallowed every moan and whimper the frenchman made.

 

"Блядь, that's hot." Kapkan murmured from behind, pushing Blitz's face away so he could steal a kiss from his lover, Doc giving a teasing nip that had the russian shuddering.

 

Pushing himself up onto hands and knees as Blitz unbuckled his pants, shedding himself of the cruel covering before climbing up into the bed directly in front of Doc, leaning back against the nest of pillows he possessed. "Guys should've waited," the dark haired man stated, causing Kapkan to laugh. "I warmed him up for you," he answered in amusement, accent thickening with his pleasure. He could tell Doc was close, both by the sounds he made and how his cock pulsated when he grabbed for it again.

 

"Приходи за мной," Kapkan whispered in his native language as he hunched over Doc, nipping at his ear as he pushed the smaller man over the edge.

 

Shuddering at the seductive tone, Doc came hard, riding out the blissful waves of pleasure, the intensity overcoming him as his cum pooled in Kapkan's hand, legs shaking from exertion as the Russian drew out his lover's orgasm with expert fingers.

 

Doc groaned softly as he came down from his high, Kapkan's soft laugh sounding from behind him. "Still have some in you?" He questioned, the frenchman snorting before giving a nod. "Ye-yeah. Besides, Elias hasn't gotten any yet."

 

Shifting closer, Doc wrapped one hand around Blitz's thigh, leaning down to kiss the german's lower belly, enjoying the way his lover's breath hitched.

 

Reassured that the frenchman was good with continuing, Kapkan started moving at his own, lazy pace, wanting to draw out his pleasure as long as possible while he watched Doc and Blitz.

 

Fingers were in Doc's hair, the medic teasingly drawing his tongue along Blitz's stomach before moving back down. It was a little difficult to focus on the german while Kapkan moved like that, but Doc was the epitome of multitasking. Besides, the way Blitz was quivering was reassurance that his current efforts were enough.

 

At a firm -yet gentle- tug of his hair, Doc relented in his teasing and moved further down, licking and kissing to create a fiery path across Blitz's skin to his intended target. The medic wasted no time, propping himself up on one hand while the other wrapped around the base of the german's hard cock, the frenchman tonguing the tip, causing Blitz to give a sharp intake of air.

 

"Fuck," the german moaned as Doc took in the first third of his aching member, sucking what he could while his hand worked the rest.

 

Kapkan had stopped thrusting, ignoring the need to cum for the purpose of watching what was happening right in front of him. Blitz had one hand entangled in dirty blonde locks, the other gently kneading the back of the frenchman's throat in encouragement as he moaned. It was intoxicating to watch, Kapkan placing a sticky hand on Doc's belly as he rocked back and forth, not enough to push himself over the edge, but enough to keep himself on the cusp without going over.

 

Bobbing his head slightly, Doc slowly took in Blitz's entire length, readjusting himself whenever there was discomfort, but it was manageable. Blitz was the biggest of the three of them while Doc was the smallest, so the german never did anything until he was certain his smaller lover was comfortable. 

 

Hands gripping Blitz's thighs, Doc exploited his knowledge of the german's body to his advantage, the frenchman seeking out every spot that made Blitz squirm and moan while Kapkan finally pushed himself over the edge with an uncharacteristic whine, hilting himself within his smaller companion as he came. 

 

Doc gave a muffled moan as Kapkan withdrew, warm cum dribbling down the insides of his trembling thighs as the russian placed a kiss to the small of his back.

 

It was then that Blitz took it upon himself to remind Doc of his task, giving an impatient upwards thrust, effectively spurring the smaller man to continue. The way the medic used his mouth was always enough to unwravel Blitz, the german biting his lip as he arched his back a little, hands firm but gentle on the other's head as he tried to keep from coming too soon. In all honesty he had the least endurance while Kapkan somehow possessed the longest, Doc a nice mix for them.

 

Using his tongue to stimulate every area that made Blitz squirm, Doc could sense the exact moment he was about to cum, the frenchman pausing in his ministrations, unsure of whether or not he should pull back or remain where he was. Large hands firmly gripping his head was enough to convey what Blitz wanted, the medic having just enough time to comfortably adjust himself before the german came with a muttered curse.

 

With the firm grip on his head, Doc remained still as warm, sticky fluids coated his tongue and throat, the medic swallowing the majority of it before he was allowed to pull away, a trickle of cum leaking from the corner of his mouth.

 

Breathing heavily, the medic climbed further up Blitz's body, hands grabbing a handful of the german's shirt as he leaned down to kiss him, allowing Blitz to taste himself as the frenchman kissed him with a feverish passion. 

 

Kapkan was to their left now, placing almost reverent kisses along his partner's neck and jaw, one hand tugging Doc closer to him. "Gotta clean you up," the Russian announced huskily, the medic giving a shake of his head. "Later. Just want you guys to hold me," he answered, pressing his back against the weathered soldier, arms wrapping around Doc's belly from behind as Blitz scooted closer, sandwiching the smaller man between himself and Kapkan.

 

Comfortably protected on either side by his lovers, Doc nuzzled his face into the crook of Blitz's neck, sighing softly in contentment. "That was good," he murmured in a somewhat tired tone.

 

Blitz chuckled. "You should take more time off. Max and I can make it worth your while," the german added in a half-teasing tone. 

 

Doc smiled faintly. "I'll consider it." 


End file.
